


Sanship week

by Kyone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Love, Love at First Sight, Other, Sans has fallen hard and fast, Slow To Update, but it's light I promise, mention of suicide, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyone/pseuds/Kyone
Summary: An evening like the others, but a fall changed it all. It's curious how much little things can provoke a oh so classic story.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sans/Self Insert Ship Week 2020





	Sanship week

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, publishing my first work since oh so long. I normally am better with resume, but seems like I forgot how it's done. Shame on me, I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your read !

It was a quiet evening, even night at this point. Sans was walking home, after a trip to Grillby’s. He was enjoying his life on the surface, the kid having promised to not make them go back, and it has been one whole year. Slowly, the skelepun guy was healing himself from his trauma, at his own peace. Well, he was learning how to do better and treat them, you can’t overpass a traumatic evenement and act as nothing ever happened, it didn’t work like that.

Finally, after so many years, he felt like something new could begin. But he wouldn’t chase down that new thing, he was way too lazy for something like that. The skeleton smiled lazily at that thought. Well, it was always depending on what it was, but either way, he wouldn’t put much effort into it. 

Stepping into a street he didn’t pass often, he looked around. Well, this place was just a few blocks down from where he lives, and he heard there was a lot of monster-friendly humans here. Oh, there was a bridge here ? He hadn’t even register it. Well, they lived close to water, but still. The skeleton froze mid-step, sockets wide. Wait, is that someone standing on the security barrier ? Oh stars, it is ! Will they jump ?

Without even thinking about it, Sans rapidly walked to the individual. They had to hear him, because they began talking, without turning to face him. 

“It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it ?” He felt his soul jump and flutter. Their voice was like a melody to his nonexistent ear. 

“It is, yes. But not one to put an edge to your life. Whatever you are going through, it's gonna be okay. This is not the solution. If you need help, I know a shortcut to where you can find one.” 

He replied, not taking his eye sockets off they form. They seemed sincerely surprised by this answer, and abruptly turned to him. His breath was taken away, and he didn’t even register he could do such things until now. It may sound cheesy - and it did, really - but the skeleton had never seen a human so beautiful. Trying to keep the blush on his boney cheeks down, he saw that what has to be an angel open their mouth. 

"Huh ? Oh, no no no no, it's nothing like that !" They exclaimed, shaking their hands in front of them, before smiling softly, as if touched by the words Sans said. He wanted to see more of their smile. "Oh my god, you're way too sweet. Don't worry, everything is fine now. Dying is not on my to-do list for the short and mid-term." 

They joked, then laughed to this remark. The skeleton could feel his smile grow genuinely happy, and chuckled lightly to it, too. He felt so good around them, like this was right, like it was meant to be. He didn't know if they were soulmate, but he thought this is the closest to one he ever was. 

"So, what are you doing around here ? I don't I've ever seen you before" They asked, a curious sparkle in their gorgeous eyes. 

"I should ask you the same thing. I'm not the one standing on the security barrier of a bridge." He replied, amused.

"Haha, you're right. Wait, I'm going down to join you." 

As they say it, they engaged a move to go off the safety bar. But, their foot slipped, causing them to fall backwards, towards the water. They squeak in fear and surprised, and Sans, horrified, tried to catch their hand, but missed. Out of pure instinct, he used his gravity magic on the human soul before him. 

His hands stretched out, flaring a cyan blue just like his eye, sweating bullets, he kept them in place, floating just a few feets off him. Judging by their expression, they were absolutely terrified, but not about his magic, if the eternally grateful look they were giving him was any indicator. 

Slowly and carefully, Sans lifted their soul, the human’s body moving with it. He walked away from the barrier, guide them close to the ground, and calmly released their culmination of their being. Once on the asphalt, they sighed in pure relief, and their legs must’ve gave the particularly beautiful person out, because they reached for the bar and held it in a tight grip.

“Are you alright there buddy ?” He asked, hesitantly. They nodded slowly, but he could see their limbs trembling like a leaf. As an attempt to make them feel better, he joked : “Didn’t expect you to fall for me so quickly. It was quite the jump, don’t you think ?” When he heard their low chuckle, Sans relaxed, and placed himself beside the human. Presenting his boney hand, he continued. “I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton.”

They looked up, staring at him into his eye-light, and smiled genuinely. He thought he could do anything for that smile. They replied with announcing their name, and warmly thanking him for saving their life. But what a gorgeous name this angel had.

“How can I repay you ?”

“Don’t. I only did what I thought was right.” He waved the idea, rubbing his neck,, a little embarrassed.

“Please, you literally saved my life.” They insisted, wanting to return the favor by any way. 

“I don’t need anything, really.” He reiterated. The human sighed, and then scratched their head. 

“Okay, you don’t want money, fair enough.” There was a few seconds of silence, before they pursue. “Money aside, and everything remotely shady and illegal, what can I do to be even ?”

The silence stretched between them, as the skeleton took the options in. With a slight blush, he proposed, his voice barely above a murmur.

“Let’s… Let’s hang out, sometimes.”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat, please ?” They asked, tilting their head to the side, and he thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Clearing his throat, he couldn’t hold their gaze, so he looked anywhere but the human beside him. 

“Let’s hang out. I… I want to get to know you. If you want, of course ! If not, that’s fine, I respect that, kiddo.”

“Sure.” Out of the corner of his eye socket, he saw their soft smile. It’s contagious, because he return the movement. 

“C-cool. That’s cool.” 

“Let’s exchange number, then, Sans !” He already loved how his name rolled with the voice of the human. 

The two of them tell their number, and both named themselves on the phone of the other. Sans decided to be "The Skelepun", as he gave the human's cellphone back. He too, had his device in his hand, and putted his in his pocket. 

"Do you live far from here ?" He asked, curious. Maybe he can take a shortcut to their house. 

"Oh, not at all ! Just down this street, in fact." They replied cheerfully, chuckling at their phone. "'The Skekepun', really ? You really like jokes, don't you ?"

"What can I say ? I like punny things, they always tickle my funny bone." Sans shrugged, winking at the individual before him. In response, they laughed slightly. 

"Alright, fair, but none of them are good, you know ?"

"You laughed, that means it was a least a little."

"Nope, that only means that I have the same crappy taste in term of jokes." They smiled, a teasing and amused glint in their eyes. "And you, where do you live ?" They questioned in return.

"Just a few blocks away from here, actually." He responded, smiling.

"How come I've never seen you before ?" They furrowed their eyebrows, trying to figure out the answer.

"I have odd jobs here and there, therefore odd hours." 

"'Odd jobs', huh ?" They raised a brow at this statement. “Nothing shady, I hope…”

“Nah, just some part time here and there.” He answered, still pretty chill. They visibly relaxed upon hearing this, then nodded lightly.

“Well, I’ll have to go.” They said, after looking at their phone. “It’s becoming late and I still didn’t cook myself something.” 

“Yeah, I think I’ll go too, my bro must be worried.”

“Do you… Uh… Want us to walk together ? Since we are technically neighbours ?” They asked, a little of red on their cheeks. Sans thought they were adorable with that colour. He smiled softly. 

“Sure, lead me to your humble aboard.” 

They smiled, nodding happily. They began walking in silence, no-one knowing nor wanting to speak. The skeleton observed the human from sideways, taking in their form. He smiled softly to them, but when they turned their head slightly, he urgently looked in front of him. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of a small two story. The human stopped, turning to Sans, and smiled. 

“Well… This is my home. I guess this is where we say ‘see you later’.” They said, but seemed hesitant to go in. Sans smiled softly.

“Yup. Cool house, by the way.” 

“Thanks. And… Thank you again, for saving my life. It… I’ll be eternally grateful for that.”

“Once again, it’s nothing.” They smiled at him, then waved silently - movement that Sans replied -, before walking in their house. They turned one last time, nodded at him, then opened the door and closed it. 

The older of the skelebros smiled for himself, now heading for his own place. What a first meeting. Something new in his life has come in and by a surprising manner. He wasn’t sure if he won’t do any effort in this latest addition.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You like what I'm doing ? Check out my [tumblr](https://kyonesan.tumblr.com) ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
